The Guardian
by MallowFever
Summary: A small story about a strange creature and how it affects the world. First story so leave lots of hateful comments.
1. A old tale

The Guarian

A old story.

Years before arrival:

1000

Diary of a solider:

Day one of war.

Today had seemed so well. I woke early today to finish my errands before this war started. My dear Princess Luna has betrayed the crown and has begun a war that I fear I will not see the end of. But a royal guard has duties and I must stay at Celestia's side until I am told otherwise. I pray that the power of friendship will be enough to stop her and we can all go back to normal.

Day thirty seven of war.

I don't know what time of day it is, all I notice now are the extremely bright moments of daytime and dark hours of night. The Princess will have to do something drastic if things don't change. The crops won't grow and the town ponies grow weary of the endless night. We must not lose hope, I am confident Luna shall return and be forgiven. That's how it works right?

Month three of war.

This shall be my last entry as I have been drafted to fight in this war. It seems we have run low on ponies to fight. My one hope is that I shall see Luna again.

...

Celetia's jornal

With each ponies life lost to my sisters hooves I grow more filled with rage. We must do something to stop her. I have sent more to fight than I can count. I wish not to use the powers of harmony but if this continues I must. Most of the guard have been drafted for war and I pray for their souls.

...

Luna: Moon

Today I was sent to the moon. My sister use the powers of harmony against me and now this is my prison. I can still remember that royal guards face before I ended his life. Before his eyes had shone a light blue, but now they will never see again. I wonder, was he just a pawn to lower my guard so she could send me here? She will pay for what she has done to me.

(Otters note)

This is kind of fun to write. Do you think I should make it shorter or longer next chapter?

(Otter Note)

This chapter needed fixing.


	2. A new tale

The Guardian

New tale

The new one awoke outside the castle grounds wondering how it got there. The sun was just rising as It inspected its surroundings. Flowers were in mid-bloom and showed several colors. Cautiously it approached the front of the castle and was greeted by two guards. They were both earth ponies wearing golden armor. The one on the left was smaller and had a deep blue coat and stylish green mane. The one on the rightwas a bit larger and rougher looking, he had a light brown coat and a receading black mane. They had their spears drawn. They started asking him questions, like how did they get behind the castle and why were they wearing that strange armor.

It was then taken into custody for further questioning. It answered to the best of it ability but soon realized It did not know why they were being treated so harshley. They were demanding to know their name and who they worked for but they couldn't answer them so It just stayed quiet. Soon the guards decided it would be better to show this thing to Princess Celestia. The pony in the armor didn't make any attempts to move so they called a unicorn to bring It to the Princess.

Soon they entered the throne room and they told Princess Celestia the charges aganst it. The two ponies told Celestia that they thought this pony was a spy. Celestia had had a long day with reaquainting her sister to life back in Equestria and couldn't care less if this strange pony was a spy or not. She first asked if It knew what they were being charged with. It said no. She then asked if it knew why it was here. It said no. Finally she grew tired of this and told them that it should be grateful she was feeling nice today an sent him off with a warning.

The pony was removed from the castle and it started walking toward the city. The creature started to wonder why she looked so familiar. It started to see memories of her and a smaller darker version. How did they know who they were, It thought. This brought them to another question, what was It Itself? It attempted to take off the "armor" but it wouldn't budge. It could feel the "armor" as if it were skin. It became worried and frantically started pulling at this dark "armor", until it heard a small voice.

"It's okay," the voice said. It was child like and comforting. "Don't be scared" it said.

It calmed down slightly and then asked who she was.

"I am not allowed to say until you find this world's focus."

"What is a focus," it asked.

"A focus is what the corruption will target, find it and your questions will be answered."

"What is the corruption," it asked.

The voice didn't answer and then the it kept seeing visions of those same two Ponies. Maybe these were the focus, it thought. It then turned around and attempted to walk into the guards stopped them and told it that it was no longer aloud into the castle and told it to leave. It immediately responeded saying that they were the focus and they needed to stop the corruption.

"Sorry buddy, no crazies allowed," said one of the guards. Then he shoved the armored pony.

The guardian started fighting back against the guard. Before it knew what it was doing they had their hooves slammed against the other ponies throat. It felt the blue pony stabbed at it but the spear broke against the armor. It kept chocking the brown pony until more guards rushed out.

"This is bad," the voice said. "You shouldn't be hurting these innocents."

(More to come)


	3. Finding the focus

The Guardian

Finding the focus

"Take it down," yelled a guard, but the creature didn't hear him or the voice in its head pleading to stop. All it could think of was to end this guards life. The pony struggled as its partner stared in horror. Soon the other guards started attacking it from all sides, their spears breaking on its armor. The guard had stopped flailing at it and just lay there, almost like he was accepting death.

But, before the creature finished what it intended to do, a unicorn guard grabbed it using its magial power. The creature flailed, trying to escape the magic grasp, and for a second it faltered. But the unicorn held strong and continued to hold it until more unicorns came to support him. The glow of magic intensified as it attempted to escape.

A medic attempted to revitalize the asphyxiated pony, while the creature was dragged to a holding cell. From their the Guardian decided to ponder what it really was. It had no recollection of its past except for a select few memories about those two princesses. There was nothing else. It called out to the voice in its head but she didn't answer.

With each passing minute its rage grew, all these unanswered questions with only one way for the truth, until finally it smashed against the cell door. At first it dented, but didn't break. When he slammed into it again the door screeched open and the Guardian galloped past the other cells. At the end of the cells multiple unicorn guards. It stopped several feet away. It heard one of the younger guards whimper. All the Guardian wanted was to find those princesses and nothing would stand in its way.

The Guardian charged first galloping head on toward the guards. A Unicorn created a magic barrier around them but it kept charging. They readied their lances but it kept charging. And right before it made impact with the shield they were teleported behind it. The Guardian slowed to a stop because in their place stood the Focus. And she looked angry.

"I don't know why you came back here but I will not stand for an attack in my own home," Princess Celestia said.

The next few seconds were a blur as Celestia magically manuvered a sun staff to attack. There wasn't much pain but it could feel the stabs break throgh its second skin. Soon Celestia stopped and cleaned the dark blood off the staff. "Now surrender, or die," She said.

So this is it the, creature thought, I guess I really won't know who I am. But, the small voice came back, but it was screaming now. "No, I shall not die to Her," It screamed in the Guardians head. Suddenly there was a burst of light, and then everything went black.

(Authors note)

What happens next? Find out next time on Dragon Ball(Redacted)


	4. Wrong Move

The Guardian

Wrong move

The Guardian awoke some time later in a pitch black room. The voice started speaking again. "That was close, I moved us to a safe place in the castle so you could heal." The Guardian looked over the armor and, to its surprise, there were no wounds. "You must get the focus to trust you, so you can defend it," she said. "You're on your own for now, I have to rest."

The Guardian attempted to move and bumped into a door. It opened the door slightly to peer out the crack. There were no guards outside so it opened it the rest of the way and attempted to get its bearings. Outside the closet was a hallway with doors stretching down the expanse of it. It decided to enter the door oppisite it. It was another closet. It entered the door at the far end of the room. This was the throne room, but it was empty and dark. It decided to find the Princesses bed room.

Climbing the stairs, it hid whenever a guard would check around. Soon it was just outside one of the sisters rooms, which it did not know but it would soon find out. Opening the door slowly, it could hear the Princesses gentle breathing. Luna fast asleep. It closed the door and entered the other room. Immediately It was greeted with the same spear to the stomach.

"I knew you would come back again, but for what reason would you risk your life so carelesly," Celestia questioned, digging the spear deaper into its stomach. The Guardian couldn't respond, only trails of blood would exit its mouth. "You have one more chance to stop me from ending your pitiful life, now answer me, why did you attack my castle and how did you get back in," Celestia asked. It kept trying to speak but the wound was too much. "So be it," said Celestia, an finally drove the spear through the ground.

As the darkness closed in it heard a small voice. "Sister, what have you done," the new voice asked meekly. "I stopped a creatre from trying to kill me, now go back to sleep," Celestia commanded. "No," the sister said, "My sister would never kill another being, who are you?"

"I really didn't want to have to do this yet," Celestia said, her voice distorting.

"Chrysilis, I should have known. Guards seize her," She said.

"You're rule is coming to an en-," and the ret was darkness.

(Duck)

I didn't like the old ending of this chapter. Sorry.


	5. Questons

The Guardian

Questions

"Will it live," a voice asked.

"We don't know, but It has a pulse," said another.

What's happening, thought the Guardian. I can't see. It tried to move but found that it couldn't.

"Wait, I think it's waking up."

It opened its eyes to the blinding light. Its eyes slowly adjusted and found that it was in a hospital with a familiar alicorn and a nurse.

"We didn't think you were going to make it," said Luna. "Are you feeling allright?"

It nodded its head slowly.

"We have a few questions to ask of you, if you are feeling up to it," Luna said. "First why were you in the castle in the first place?"

It tried to speak but cold not make any words. Then It sat up qickly and started to leave the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry bt you can't leave yet, you are still under arrest for breaking into the castle but, if you answer our questions we might let you go, now why did Queeen Chryslis try to kill you." Luna questioned, as she forced the Guardian back onto the hospital bed.

It kept trying to get up, feeling as if somthing outside needed it. It quickly got up and, ignoring Luna's protests, walked to the window and jumped out.

"No," Luna shouted as the Guardian fell and started to gallop into the nearby forest. It kept thinking that there was something in there it needed to find. Eventually it found a small crater in the forest. Inside it was a dark crystal. The surrounding forest warped, as if the trees themselves felt its power. It slowly trotted to the crystal and touched it. It started to fuse with the dark armor until it was comletly gone. It felt a small spike grow out of its back, right above its heart.

"So you found one," the small voice in its head said. "These crystals will give us power to beat the corruption, when it comes for the focus."

"What is the corruption?" The Guardian thought.

"It exists to purge every dimension of its existence, we were made to fight."

"Stop right there," said Luna. "Why did you run away from us?"

"I think I can explain," Said the small voice, now speaking from the crystal.

"Who said that," questioned Luna.

"The armor did," said the Voice. "We are your sworn protectors."

"What dark magic is this," Luna said stepping back.

"Don't be afraid, little one, we are meant to protect this world from darkness."

"Why should we belive you," Luna questioned.

"Because it will be easier for us," the voice said.

(Duck)

Lots of exposition huh.


	6. Dreaming

The Guardian

Dreaming

2 days later.

"Now we must move onto finding my sister," Luna said. She had spent to long teaching this armor clad being the laws of this land to make sure it didn't break another one. Maybe they really weren't part of this world, but she had no time to lose, her sister needed her. "Our intelllegence tells us that she is being held captive by Queen Chrysilis. First we will have to break in and locate Celestia, second we will need to get out of there unseen, or else we will have an army after us, any questions," Luna asked.

"One," the small voice asked. "Where is this she in this place?"

"At the very heart of her lair, which is why I am taking you two with me. If things go south you will act as a distraction, got it?"

"Understood."

"Alright we move out tommorow, now get some sleep."

...

The Guardian lay on the bed trying to sleep. "This is very dangerous you know," the voice said. "We could be killed by her." I know, the Guardian thought. But we must save her, besides we have to protect Luna. "Alright, well get some sleep." And then it slept.

It was awoken by the sound of screams and jumped up. Dark tentacles were smashing out of the floor and walls grabbing at it. It Galloped toward the screaming, trying to dodge the darkness. It was no longer in the castle, It realized. It was somewhere else, where everything was made out of gray bricks. The screaming grew louder and It galloped harder, the Darkness trying to grab It from everywhere. No not darkness, the Corruption.

Finally it reached a wooden door and slammed into it with all its might. The door swung open. Inside the room was a creature that looked just like it, except, theCorruption was sprouting out froom it latching onto anything. The Guardian looked away and saw the corpses of Luna and Celestia. Why would this creature, this Horror do this. It took another look at the Horror. And then it woke up.

(Quack)

Interesting huh. I can't belive that over 100 people have read a little bit of this story. It really is amazing. #humblebrag

Also this is supposed to be a short chapter.


	7. A chat with the Voice

The Guardian

Chat with the Voice pt 1/ Train ride

They left early that morning to get a head start on the long journey. Luna would meet them at the hive and the Guardian would have to walk there. They would first have to board a train to get half way. Then they would have to travel past a canyon on foot to reach The Hive. The Hive itself was extremly large and could take days to navigate. But that was later, for now they had a train to catch.

...

"You seem to be quite worried about this mission," the voice said. I am, but we must protect those two. "You seem to be accepting this role fast, aren't you worried about your family?" I don't remember anythng past when we first arrived at the castle. "Oh, that hasn't happened before," she said, her mind going elsewhere. Why did you ask, It thought. "Well usually the creature the armor latches onto has a family and always comes back to them, I guess that won't be a problem."

Silence.

Why was I chosen, It asked. "You weren't, you were just close to one of the focuses when I entered this realm." Oh.

Longer silene.

So, what exactly are you? "I'm the only good part of the corruption. I immidiately left the realm it resides in and started helping the dimensions under attack, but there are so many to save, and I have been alive for eons." Don't worry, you've got me.

Silence intensifies.

The Guardian's head jerked towards the window. "You sense it too? We have to get off this train." The Guardian trotted to the end of the train and opened the door. Then it calmly jumped off.

It rolled and bounced across the tracks landing painfully against the ground. It tried to get up but its left foreleg wouldn't move. It started to crawl with its uninjured limbs to the crystal. It felt the leg snap back into place and it stood up, but it didn't care. All that mattered was the crystal. It reached up and absorbed It.

"Great, now I can make you a weapon with our new crystal, Its going to take a while and I have to concentrate, so you're going to be on your own."

Good we will need it incase we have to fight. The Guardian started trotting toward the tracks and kept going towards the Hive


	8. A long walk

The Guardian

A long walk/More talking

The Guardian kept walking alongside the tracks, watching the train vanish over the horizon. But that didn't matter, they had gotten the crystal. It would take slightly longer to walk the rest of the way. It kept walking along the tracks and finally turned west. The canyon was about one mile from here. It started to gallop over there.

After a few minutes, It reached the canyon. The hive was three miles past this canyon. The canyon itself would be fairly eaisy to traverse. It started to climb down its side until it reached the bottom. From there it was just a quick climb up the otherside and then it would have to walk to the Hive. Hey, It thought to the Voice. "What is it," the voice said, sounding distracted. I was just wondering, do you know what I am? "No I can't see anything. But don't worry, some day you'll find out who you really are." Ok.

It reached the top of the canyon and kept trotting to the Hive. "The weapon is almost finished," said the Voice, sounding extremly excited. Good, hey what should I call you. "I was never named over the years and those things tend to change over dimensions." Oh, well I think we will just let that problem rest for now. "Why are you asking all these questions?" I just want to know more about the Voice in my head telling me to do things. "Well, what do you want to know?" Well why do you have a feminine voice if your just part of the corruption? "Wow, a little harsh there but the reason my voice is this way is because it calms creatures down." Oh.

Silnce four: Return of the awkward.

So what do you think Luna's going to do to get to her sister? "I don''t know, probably something bi-" Just a she finished her sentence a large explosion sounded through the entire area. The Hive was burning.


	9. The Mission

The Guardian

The Mission

Luna, outside the Hive, five minutes ago.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Creature, we will have to rescue my sister with out it," Luna said, gazing at the Hive. Chysalis would pay for what she has done. She had no mercy left for that dispicable creature. "Soliders, we must move out at once. Remember, you must defend me while I charge my magic." They approached a side of the hive. As Luna burned a hole into the hive, the other ponies went over the details of the mission.

"First, we will have to locate where Princess Celestia is and break her majesty out. Then, Luna will use her magic to get rid of them, once and for all. Any questions," he asked. The third pony raised her hoof. "Yes, you."

"Why don't we just teleport to Celestia and then teleport out," she asked.

"Because, we don't know what is inside there, and we don't want to be come a wall decoration." Luna finished the hole and they walked through.

Inside the Hive was a sprawling mass of tunnels leading in various direction. Luna followed the path their spy had told them to go. In a few minutes they would find her sister and be rid of chrysalis forever. She led them through the massive tunnels to her lair.

Two minutes passed when they found her. Along with several other ponies, locked away from each other. They realeased them all and they galloped through the tunnels, toward freedom. Celestia was harder to move, she seemed drained after her days here. Luna told her to teleport back to canterlot and that she would be there soon.

After Celestia left Luna started charging her magic. Of course, that's when everything terrible happened. Chryasalis and her some of her subjects ran into the room. "What have you done," shouted Chrysalis. "I have freed my people from you, you monster, and now I shall attack your home like you have mine."

"Without those ponies, my people will starve."

"Without you ruling them, they can live normal lives."

The guards were all clashing, defending their respective royalties.

"Please don't do thi-" she was interrupted as her world was turned upside down.

(Santa)

Merry christmas/Hannukah/New years/Saturday/Cat


	10. Aftermath

The Guardian

Aftermath

The Guardian had been galloping toward the Hive and had almost reached it. "Luna must have gone on without us," said the Voice. That explosion could have killed so many innocents, thought the Guardian. Is the weapon finished. "Yes but, what are you planning to use it on?" It didn't answer.

When they reached the remains of the Hive, the fires had gone out leaving a burnt smell. They followed the path Luna had left when she first entered here. From there it was a quick trot to find Luna, standing among the fallen. It slowed down and approached her. "We have to leave Luna," said the Voice. "Not until I am finished." Then she slowly moved to another body. "Chrysalis, you have been charged with attempted murder of the royal family, how do you plead?"

"Please leave you monster, yo have already destroyed my home and most of my people, this is genocide!"

"This is no different then what you tried to do at Canterlot."

"My people were starving, we need love to survive, but you, you are filled with so such hate it sickens me."

"Enough, chrysalis it is time to pay for your crimes," Luna said, magically creating a lunar spear and positioning it towards Chrysalis. "Now DIE," Luna yelled, plunging the spear at the terrified queen. The spear was broken inhalf by the Guardian's sword. "What is the meaning of this."

"We aren't going to let you murder even more creatures Luna," said the Voice.

"But her and her kind won't learn, they'll just keep attacking us," Luna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We will disband, under my rule my kind has been reduced, please just let us go."

"Fine, but I better not ever see you again, or I will kill you." Luna warped away, leaving the Guardian and Chrysalis.

"You would let me live, after I tried to kill you?"

"No innocent creature should have to watch their kind die, and then be killed themselves. We are sorry abot Luna's actions," the Voice said.

"Thank you so much," said Chrysalis crying.

"Come, we have a train to catch," said the Voice to the Guardian.

It turned and left, leaving the crying queen and and her smoldering home.

(Doc. carrot)

Poor chrysalis.

P.S. Stuff went down here, so next things will be a bit relaxing.


	11. Relax

The Guardian

Relax

One week later.

"Luna," Celestia shouted from her bed.

"Yes," Luna asked.

"I want waffles."

"Then tell the chefs."

"No, you have to make them."

"Why?"

"Because, I still need healing, and the nurse said that I needed sisterly love to get better."

"Ughh, fine," Luna said, exasperated.

Celestia chuckled to herself. She was ready to get back to work as ruler of this kingdom, but she thought she still deserved a break. Her sister could handle. But something kept nagging her. She could swear she knew that creature in dark armor, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. Where had she seen it? Why was it just allowed to stand in The main hall like one of her sentries? She would have to confront the creature about it. Later, once she finished her waffles.

Making the waffles: Luna:

It has been a week and she still isn't better. I think she playing me so she can just get me to do all her work. But I will have the last laugh. I'm going to put so much hot sauce in these waffles, she won't be able to sit down for a week. Luna laughs to herself quietly as she brings the waffles upstairs to her big sister. She put the plate of waffles in front of her sister, with a glass of choclate milk, (also with pepper seeds in it.) She watches as Celestia slowly cut a big piece of waffle off, lift it to her mouth, and take a bite.

Behind Luna: The Guardian:

When I heard screaming I didn't expect to find Luna on the ground laughing at her sister. There was waffles on the floor and some spilled milk, along with a few pieces of glass and silverware. Celestia was yelling for water, so I ran downstairs, got a cup, and filled it to the brim. Then I cautiously brought it back up the stairs, spilling it a bit here and there. I gave Celestia the water and things seemed to calm down. Celestia got angry at Luna and the whole thing seemed pretty comical. Celestia started throwing pillows and Luna threw them back. I left and they sorted everything out later.

Everything seemed fine with that day so I went upstairs to the guest room, and fell asleep. The dark dreams came back fiercely tonight.


	12. Answers

The Guardian

Answers

"So Luna, who exactly is that creature in our home," Celestia questioned her sister. She had put this off to long and she needed to know what that "thing" was.

"Well, a voice that came from a crystal on its back said that they were our guardian."

"So are we just supposed to trust it, I mean it could be a spy for Chrysalis."

"It actually can't because while Queen Chrysalis had you imprisoned, that creature was impaled by her."

"How is it alive then?"

"We actually don't know."

"Let's go wake it up and ask already."

They left Celestia's room and walked through the darkened corridors. The night had just started so Luna was full of energy. Celestia, however, was becoming very tired and wanted more than anything to just fall asleep. They reached the guest room were the creature was staying. They move to the bed, and then realized that it was on the floor. Celetia looked at Luna, who jut shrugged at the creatures actions. Luna shook the creature with her hoof until it awoke.

"Is anything wrong," the voice from its back asked.

"No we just had some questions," Celestia said.

It got up and sat on the bed.

"First, why can only she talk and not you?"

"Because, the armor is like a shell conformed to its entire body, the vital areas have been hardened over the most, while thing required to move remain thinner."

"Okay, so why exactly are you here?"

"To stop the corruption from destroying this world."

"What is the corruption?"

"It is a very dark power that, if allowed to, will purge everything in this entire dimension."

"Alright, so does that make you this worlds protector or something?"

"Yes."

"So, this our last question. Why should we trust you?"

"Only you can decide who you trust."

Luna and Celestia left the room to discuss whether or not to trust it. They decided to give it a chance, and went to their seperate rooms. Celestia went to sleep. Luna decided to get a midnight snack. While she was in the kitchen she felt like she was being watched. "Come on Luna," she said to herself. "You're the princess of the night, start acting like it." She went up to her room with a bag of chips and studied magical tomes.

The dark crystals sprng up further from the ground. Inside a crystal in the forest was a creature. This creature was felt by the Guardian. "It's here," the voice said.


	13. A new friend

The Guardian

New friend

The Guardian left the castle immediately to find this creature emerging slowly from the crystal. It left a note on Celestias door explaining where it was going. It would have to take a train to the city closet to the forest. The ride would take around two to three hours. It took its place on the train and sat on a chair. It closed its eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Umm, is this seat taken," asked a soft female voice.

It opened its eyes and looked at the pony. She was a unicorn with a light lavendar coat and a long ocean blue mane. She had dark green eyes that shown like flawless emeralds. With her was a small suitcase hovering next to her. It shook its head and sat up.

"Oh thank you," she said sounding relived. She put her suitcase onto the upper rack and sat down. "You wouldn't belive how many ponies won't let you sit with them. I am Stone Blossom and you are?"

"A Guardian," said the voice from its back.

"Whoa, I thought only unicorns could use magic."

"I am my own entity, the creature I am attached to can't speak."

"Oh. So where are you two going?"

"To a forest."

They kept talking but the Guardian didn't listen to what they were saying. It was too busy staring at the pony. She looked beautiful to It and just wanted to be the one talking for once. "You do know you can tell me what to say right," the voice said in the Guardians mind startling it. Could you ask where she is going, it thought.

"The creature would like to know where you are going."

"Oh, well I'm just leaving the city for a while, It's nice to get away from the hustle of this big place."

This awkward method of talking went on for quite awhile, until they had to get off the train.

"Hey, do you want to meet up in the park later," she said, a little too confidently.

"Of course we would."

"Great see you then," she said and looked at the clock tower in the town center, "Shoot I'm late." She then left in a hurry.

"You like her," the voice said smugly as they walked toward the forest, "but we have work to do first."


	14. First Creature

The Guardian

First Creature

It kept looking through the forest until It felt that familiar pull toward the crystal. It Galloped toward the crystal. "Were too late," said the voice sounding slightly scared. The creature had almost broken free of the crystal and was trying to get to them. It had eyes that looked like they sucked all light from this world. It was like staring into the void. "Quick, bring out your sword." It did as she commanded, bringing out its new weapon at once. The creature screeched and lunged at them, fully breaking its bond with the crystal.

The Guardian didn't feel the blows from the creature, but It knew if the armor wasn't protecting It, then It would be guardian threw the creature off it and prepared to attack, but something else came from the crystal. It was one of the dark tendrils from the dream. It latched onto the Guadian's sword and pulled it away. The creature seized this opportunity to attack the Guardian again. It headbutted the Guardian at full force knocking It down. The tendril lashed out again at the Guardian. It missed and sliced the tree behind it.

The tree fell smashing into the creature. The Guardian galloped towards its sword and grabbed it. It cut at the tendril just as it lashed out again. Then the Guardian approached the creature trapped by the tree. It was struggling to move it, clawing at the air in front of the Guardian. "We can't reason with these creatures, you know what we have to do." It nodded its head and then raised its sword.

The creature's last breath was all it heard next.

After a short rest It walked over and absorbed the crystal. It felt the spike on its back grow longer. "We need to become stronger by finding additional crystals. We got lucky this time but we could get killed when a stronger one comes from one of these." Where is the next one, It asked her. "About one mile deeper into the forest." Alright lets go get it.

...

After they arrived at the location of the crystal The Guardian absorbed it and felt another surge of raw power. "Lets go to Stone Blossom now. After all, you don't want to be late to your date do you?"

(Author's note)

You must like the story if your here.


	15. Awakward First date

The Guardian

Awakward First Date

What do you mean by date, the Guardian asked. "It's when you and whomever else decide to get to know each other better," said the Voice, giggling to herself. What are we supposed to do on this "Date". "Whatever you two want, now come on, we shouldn't be late. They arrived at the park some time later. Stone Blossom was sitting on a bench looking around. She had her suitcase with her. She looked at The Guardian and smiled, waving It over. The Guardian trotted over to the bench and sat down beside her.

"I just love the park at night, don't you?"

It nodded its head.

"So what should we do first? We could catch a film, get something to eat, or head to the Circus in the next town over."

"I like the circus idea," said the Voice.

"Great, we should get a cab there though. It's a bit of a long walk."

They got up together and started walking towards the cobbled street. A taxi pulled into view as they reached the curb. She started waving it down but then noticed that her partner didn't have any pockets. "Hey, you do have a few bits on you right. When It cocked its head she sighed. "Guess were walking then." They ignored the cab driver and walked along the road. "Hey, I bet I can beat you there," she said.

"That sounds like fun," said the Voice, "I'll ask the creatu-," but they were already running.

"Wha-, no fair," she yelled galloping after them.

For awhile It was in the lead, until they were outside the circus tent she teleported in front of them. She was sweating and houghing, but she still was smiling. "You, are a cheater," she said inbetween breaths. "Come on lets head in."

They took their seats near the back. It looked about halfway through the show, but it still was very exciting. Seeing unicorns unleash large magical lightshows, watch pegasi pull off dazzling air manuvers and stunts, and watching some earth ponies perform feats of mighty strength. Stone Blossom looked at the Guardian, and then got very angry. Her date had fallen asleep. She smacked it on the head, jarring It awake. It looked at her. She glared back. Then she started laughing. She never could hold a grudge.

"So how do you like the circus."

"The creature likes it alot."

"Well I think you'll like this better," then she kissed It on where she thought its mouth was. She hadn't noticed before but her date's armor was very cold. She pulled away and It just stared at her. "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable," she asked embarresedly.

"No, but the creature doesn't know what to say right now." Small pause. "It says thank you."

This was a very strange creature, why couldn't It talk, she thought. Then she remembered something horrifying. "I left my suitcase. Sorry but I have to leave now." Then she teleported out of the circus.

"We should probably head back to the castle." They left and went to the train station. The train arrive awhile later and It boarded a train, found an empty seat and slept until they arrived at the castle.


	16. Dreams 2: The Dreamening

The Guardian

Dreams 2: The Dreamening

The Guardian arrived at the castle late at night. It checked that the two princesses were fine, then went to sleep in the guest room. It went to the bed and fell asleep. More dreams.

...

It awoke some time later. The sun was just coming up. It looked outside and what It saw was terrifying. The crystals were in plain view and coming from everywhere. The creatures were everywhere, climbing the palace and swarming below. Giant towering beasts made of corrupton lumbered in the distance. It rushed into Celestia's room and saw the Horror. And it saw the Guardian.

Then It woke up.

It looked outside annd saw a clear day. No creatures swarming the castle, no dark creature in celestia's room. It left and went outside. It just started walking, it didn't know where, it just went. It kept going until It arrived somewhere familiar. The train station. Why did it keep arriving here. No matter where it needed to go, It always arrived here. Something knocked into It.

"Oops, sorry," said a familiar voice. It turned around relieved. Stone Blossom stood there. But for some reason It felt it needed to run. To get away as fast as possible. Her suitcase sat next to her. She opened It and It emmited a blinding light. The Guardian felt like It was being burned out of all existenece.

Then It woke up.

"We need to collect more crystals," said the Voice. "More creatures are coming and we have to be ready."

Okay, thought the Guardian.

"Don't worry the dreams will get better."

Where is the next crystal.

"In the city actually. We should get there before anypony else arrives"

It looked outside. Too late, It thought. A crowd had gathered near the palace.

(Quack)

Happy birthday me!


	17. But what of the Bug

The Guardian

But What of the Bug

All Chrysalis wanted to do was keep lying down and die. Her people had been forced to leave their home, which had been destroyed. This is the end, she thought. But one of her subjects, no she was no longer a queen, one chrysalis walked up to her.

"Come on, you've been lying here for a week."

"I can't carry on, all I did was hurt other creatures and now you all paid the price."

"We can't give up hope just because our home was destroyed. We need your guidance."

"But I'm useless to you all now. I'm too weak to stand."

"No, you are still our queen, you can still fix this."

"How, I can't lead any of you like this."

"We will find a way. Once you return, all of us will rejoice."

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't expect a miracle."

With that should started to try to fly. She fell down immediately.

"Can you carry me?"

"Yes my queen"

With that she was carried away, out of the wreckage that was her home. They landed sometime later in the Everfree Forest. Their were many of her kind crowding around when she landed.

They all shouted and cheered.

"We've missed you!"

"Where did you go?"

"Were happy your back."

"The queen must rest to regain her strength. She will answer questions later."

With that she was hauled into a small hut and put on a bed. She fell asleep quickly. It was good to be back.

(Author's note)

I hate my U key. Also, tiny chapter.


	18. An orb

The Guardian

An orb

The crystal was in the middle of the town. Celestia was trying to calm eveypony down and to go back to their homes. The Guardian inched closer to the crystal, hoping It could absorb It and be over with this. As It got closer the crystal warped and cracked. It started to create very thin spikes that hovered of the ground. One pony noticed It happening right as It finished. The crytal had reshaped into a tiny ball hovering off the ground with many spikes circling. It. The pony asked what it wasdoing now and Celestia turned around. Just as the spikes launched at the Guardian.

The first spike embeded itself into Its right fore hoof. The second landed in its left locking it into the ground. The rest were a blur as it landed into its body, black liquid splattering everywhere. The darkness rushed to meet It.

...

It appeared in a all white room of infinite length, width, and heighth. Where am I, It thought.

" We're in a critical state and dying, so I took over your body," said the voice distractedly.

But I went unconsious.

"No, you thought that because of the blood loss."

Are we okay?

"Yes I moved you to a safe place, I'm giving you control now. But be aware that you are going to be in alot of pain."

And then It woke up. It felt as if parts of its body were missing. Then again. they were. It opened its eyes and saw that it was inside a building. It got up and looked outside. It saw the ball shooting at something but It couldn't see what. Then in a second a blinding light burnt the orb away. It looked for whatever caused it but couldn't find It. It went back to the castle to try and find the princesses. Luna was still in bed but Celestia was no where to be found. Fearing the worst It left for the hospital.

...

Celesta was resting on a medical bed with her back left leg stuck in a sling. But that didn't matter, she had protected her citizens from that terrifying creature. She wondered if her guardian was okay, it had taken quite the beating. But when It walked into her medical room she wa relived. "I thought you died," she said.

"We're fine, but we failed to protect you," said the voice sadly. "You're hurt and It is all our fault."

"I'll be fine with a little rest, besides, now I get to make Luna do my work again," she said with a laugh.

(Author's note)

I never know when to end these.


	19. Surprise Meeting

The Guardian

Surprise Meeting

"The next crystal will take a while to get to," said the voice. We can't be defeated by these creatures again, It thought. "We have become much stronger." They arrived at the train station again. Where will we need to go. "North." It got a ticket and boarded the train. It took a spot close to the back.

"All aboard," yelled the conductor.

"Wait," yelled a familiar voice. Stone Blossom got onto the train just as the doors closed. The Guardian raised its hoof into the aisle and wave her over. She sat down and put her suitcase down next to her. "Its been awhile," she said, "Did you hear about the attack outside the castle? I heard Celestia was injured." The Guardian wined at the sound of the injured princesse's name. "I guess you did," she said sympathetically. "Hey, has that spike on your back gotten bigger?"

"Yes," said the voice. "Where are you going this time?"

"Just up north for my job. Sorry about our date a couple days ago, I just had alot of stuff in my suitcase that I needed."

"So where exactly do you work?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The Guardian intrnally debated whether or not to tell her they protected the princesses but the voice told her immediately.

"Oh, sorry abot bringing it up earlier. How do you even get a job there? The requirements are enourmous."

It continued explaining how It got into protecting them without telling her about the corruption, It didn't want to scare her by telling her what its armor was made out of.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Stone Blossom said some time later. She entertained the idea of inviting It but quickly stopped those thoughts. She left and went to the sleeping cart. The Guardian just slept in the booth.

...

It was awoken sometime later by the pull of a crystal. "We have to get off the train now," commanded the voice. The Guardian obeyed and went through the sleeping cart to the very end of the train. It jumped off and bounced a few times before rolling to a stop. "We can heal faster now," and then the wounds it had healed and its leg snapped back into place. Dazed It walked towards the crystal. A bright light stood beside it. The light flashed blinding It. After its sight readjusted, the crystal and light were gone.


	20. Closer

The Guardian

Closer

The Guardian didn't know what that thing was and neither did the Voice. But the crystal wa gone which made the Voice very angry. "What was that thing? We were right about to absorb it and that thing just takes it away?" She sighed. "There's another one nearby though, but it's protected." With that they set off into the direction of the crystal. It was located next to the train tracks with one of the "creatures" guarding.

The Guardian drew its sword and rushed at it. Black liquid spilled all around as the creature was cut apart. Its body slmped to the ground and crystal dust floated into the Guardian. It walked over and absorbed the crystal. It felt a new spike grow over its right lung. "Finally," the voice said, "we can now open portals to the general area we need to be." Let's give it a try. "Focus your energy into where you are and where you need to be." And It focused on here and the palace. The vortex swallowed them greedily.

...

After traveling through the pure darkness, they were brought to the palace entrance. That was intense. "It always is." They checked that the sisters were ok. Luna was sleepin and Celestia was in the hospital still. Do you know what bits are? "Probably what they use as currency in this land." We need to get some. "Why?" So we can actually get things on our next date with Stone Blossom, which reminds me, can we teleport by focusing on a creature? "Yes but that is much more fickle. It could just teleport us to somewhere where they usually are." No harm in trying. And another portal opened.

...

This time they were brought to the train station. Why did that bring us here? "Must spend alot of time here, like I said it's fickle." Let's try again. And they did. This time they were brought onto a train with a sleeping Stone Blossom beside them. Her suitcase was next to her. "Lets look in the case!" No. "But why?" Because she could get angry. I just wanted to check on her. We should leave. And they did.


	21. The End

The Guardian

The End Pt 1

They awoke early that morning. The day was crisp a little damp from a rain last night. It left to check on Celestia in the hospital. Luna was there delivering more waffles, not made by her of course. "How are you two feeling," asked the Voice.

"Fine," said Luna, still holding the waffles.

"I'm ok, but I would be better with food," exclaimed Celestia.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

"Hey, how do you have two spikes now?"

"We absorb those crystals that keep appearing to become more powerful which lowers the amount of corruption here."

"Oh."

"Were going to find some more now, as long as you two don't need us."

"I think we'll manage."

"Bye then," and then they left the hospital room. Where do we need to go, asked the Guardian. "There are a large amount of crystals clustered together and they don't look to be guarded." Alright I'll focus on them. They opened another portal and were warped to an area surrounded by dark crystals. "After these nothing can stop us!" It walked up to a crystal when it started to bend and crack. Then all of them started to rise and fuse with each other. "Run, run, run, run, ru-" the voice kept repeating getting more hysterical each time. The lumbering beast from the dream was forming right above them. The Guardian started to run away but it was too late, the creature had finished forming. It looked like a collasol and disfigured version of the small creatures. It gazed down and moved its mishapen leg over them and stomped.

...

They teleported onto its back at the last second and fell onto it. "Good thinking." Its back had large crevices in it. "We need to get to its heart and absorb it before it reaches any city." It started to crawl into one of the crevices, the flesh as cold as ice. It took ou its sword and started to carve a hole into it. It howled in pain and maller dark creatures attempted to attack it. The Guardian killed them all. Once they succesfully finished the hole they found out that the creature was just a shell, but Its heart was still at Its center. "Jump to it." It jumped and fell towards the heart. Dark tentacles rushed out and covered the heart while more slashed at the Guardian. It cut through the first couple but one managed to hit Its arm and knock it into the wall of this Behemoth.

"One more jump and we can cut through the tentacles blocking the heart." It readied itself an jumped at the heart again, slicing through tentacles and the ones guarding the heart. It landed on the heart and started absorbing the dark mass of crystals. As It kept the absorbing heart more spikes grew over Its body and parts of the Behemoth started to fall apart.

"Yes we did It, now we are unstoppable," said the Voice growing darker. "I finally beat that Guardian! This dimension is mine!" What are you talking about, asked the Guardian worried. It tried to get out of the heart but couldn't. When It had absorbed the entire heart the Behemoth dissolved leaving The Guardian sitting there. "You are mine now, along with everything in this world!" The Voice kept laughing until Stone Blossom walked up. "Oh, the Guardian of this world finally arrives. Too late, though. The portals are already opening!"

(Author)

Almost over.


	22. The End 2

The True Guardian

The End Pt 2

"You have to kill It," said her suitcase. I know, thought Stone Blossom. I have to kill my enemy. My soft, cute, lovable, enemy. She opened her suitcase and her pure white armor attached to her body. The light around her burnt at the corruption. "That Horror no longer is your friend." But It was more than that. She readied her spear. "Leave now or I will strike you down!" But It just cackled and moved forward. I shall guide your spear, said her armor. She charged forward and so did It, the forces of destruction behind It.

She landed the first hit, her spear plunging deep into Its flesh, but she was struck from the side, knocking her away. It hissed in pain as the pure light invaded Its blood. She could feel the as the portals opened around the world. "Were almost out of time," said the armor. She knew she would have to stop holding back if she wanted to win. Then she created the thouand spears of light and threw them into It. But they missed, It had warped behind her.

"DIE," It yelled as It sliced at her. She dodged and stabbed it again. This time she extended her weapon to full length and slammed it further into the creature. She was crying. The Creatures screaming grew louder until It opened a portal under her. She fell threw and was thrown into the castle back in Canterlot. The sky itself was being ripped apart as another Behemoth invaded this world.

...

Luna kept blocking her corrupted sisters attacks. She couldn't bring herself to fight back even though she was already hurt. Celestia was covered in the same armor as that Guardian. If only I had struck It down when I had the chance, she thought. Its too late now. She had to keep her sister from hurting anypony else. But she was getting so tired.

...

"Don't you see, I have won this world," said the Horror. "I am going to wipe it clean, starting with you." With that said It charged again just to be parried. Just a few more attacks and she would win. She threw her spear into Its eye, but It kept charging. "Use the light," said her Armor. She channeled her light into the spear which burnt away more of that Creature. But It kept charging. She summoned the thousand spears, each one launching into It. After that attack It slowed down but kept going.

"I, will, win," It said through rasping breaths. The creature was dying, but she had to act fast before that Behemoth arrived in the town. She glanced outside and saw that it was halfway through the portal. Thats when the Horror struck her, sending her flying into a wall. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "I, told, you." And then she was met with darkness.

...

Inside the Guardians, no, Creatures head was a jumble of thoughts. But the main one was that Stone Blossom was dead. But It refused. It fought against the corruption, weakend by her attacks. "No! I will destroy everything!" But the Creature inside the armor knew one way to protect everyone. It focused on one place. Inside the portal where the Behemoth was coming from. And opened a portal into there.

...

When Stone Blossom awoke she saw that the Horror was gone. She looked outside and the portals were gone. Had she won? But if this was the end why was she so sad? "No," said her Armor, "I have to make you happy, because without that creature, you never will be." And then her armor created the portal. "We are going to grab the creature and leave."

...

For the few moments the creature was in "Their" realm It was engulfed in darkness. Their was so much sadness here it started to regret what it had done. "Well I hope you're happy, now we're trapped here forever." I had to protect them. "You'll never see them again." I know and thats okay. But then a light appeared and burned away the corruption. Then the light burned toward the creature and grabbed It pulling It back through the portal.


	23. Life

The Guardian

Life

The portal took them into the sky. But they couldn't move or summon a portal. As they fell further to the ground Stone Blossom said one thing. "I love you." Then they struck the ground.

"Do you think they'll live?"

"I did."

The Creature opened Its eyes. "Easy my friend," said a familiar voice. "Falling from the sky really hurts, I should know," said Queen Chrysalis handing It some soup.

"Where am I," It said, surprised that It could speak.

"In our camp in the Everfree forest."

"Where is Stone Blossom."

"Your friend? She is resting in the other room."

It heard movement then She appeared in the doorway. "Oh thank Celestia you're alive," she said hugging It. "I thought that you had died," she was crying.

"It's okay. The corruption has been taken from this world and now everything will be alright."

"I know."

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Chrysalis left them.

They held each other until they were both ready to leave. They stood and walked outside. There were many huts and tents around.

"Welcome to our kingdom," said Chrysalis. "You two can stay here or leave to your homes."

"With all due respect your majesty, I think we will take our leave," said the creature

...

They arrived in Canterlot hours later. "So does this mean we're a couple now," Stone Blossom asked. They were walking to her house. She was carrying her suitcase beside her.

"Of course." She leaned her head against It. They kept walking until they reachd her house. It was more of a glorified apartment room. It had small living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. Then the Creature noticed her mirror. It looked into it. It was a male pony, blue eyes, short black mane, gray coat. And Its cutie mark was a small dark crystal.

"You're not bad looking, you know." She was watching him examine himself. Today was the first day in their new life. "Come on, we need to get you a job."

...

And with that, this story draws to a close. Those two would live together, Chrysalis would rebuild her society, and the corruption was banihed from this world. Truly this was a gre- what's that? The sisters you ask? Oh well, Luna was treated for minor cuts and Celestia was purged of the corruption. What? You want ANOTHER story? Really? Well sorry but this is

THE END

(Authors note)

I had alot of fun writing this. If you actually do want more, tell me and I'll write some life stuff. I would also like to thank bluecatcienma for helping me along the way. You should read those stories, they're actually good. Thats all for now bye.


End file.
